Denial of Attraction
by Niji Erhime
Summary: While on a mission, Mitsunari and Kai are trapped on the second floor of a dilapidated manor. Lemon Warning.


**Denial of Attraction**

* * *

"I don't understand how we ended up with this assignment." Mitsunari huffed over the steady cantor of their horses' hooves on the road.

"Possibly because everyone else is already on assignment." Kai countered, spurring her horse faster. "I don't see how I got saddled with you, though. I could have taken care of this by myself."

"You got saddled with me? I think that's rather reverse of the situation." Mitsunari glowered at the warrioress. "If anything, this was my assignment first. And I don't need your help with it."

"Well, if they are just a bunch of ragtag bandits, I suppose even your fighting skills would be up to the challenge." Kai taunted.

"Underestimating the enemy is the surest route to failure."

"I suppose you'd know all about that."

Mitsunari ground his teeth together at the not-so-subtle reminder of his previous loss to the Hojo Warrioress, before the clan's surrender to Hideyoshi. "Let's just get this over with."

"Well, then, hurry up!" Kai spurred her horse into a gallop.

Despite his annoyance at her tone, Mitsunari spurred his own horse to match hers in speed. "I take my orders from Hideyoshi, not from you."

"Well, this assignment is his orders, so quit grousing already. Let's nab these bandits, and get home."

"You don't have to feel obliged to state the obvious just because Lady Nene isn't here to." Mitsunari countered.

"Nene's right, you know."

"About what?"

"You. You just have to be difficult." Kai spurred her horse faster.

"It looks awful quiet in there." Mitsunari frowned at the dilapidated manor that was only a short run from their current position. They'd tied up their horses a short ways back in the forest, and had proceeded on foot. Seeing as it was supposed to be a surprise attack, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Maybe it's not as quiet as it looks." Kai suggested, tightening a length of her whipsword in front of her. "Surest way to know is to invite ourselves in."

"Normally I'd oppose using simple brute force instead of tactics. Still, in this case, I suppose it will be effective."

"Is it even possible for you to agree to a plan in less than twenty words? I mean, let's just take up unneccessary time by squawking."

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?"

Kai's eyes narrowed. "Try to keep up." She challenged, and leaped forward - hitting the ground at a dead run. She heard a muffled curse behind her, and broke into a grin as Mitsunari was forced to follow her mad dash to the entrance. She kicked open the door, and the sound of it hitting the ground echoed in the empty entrance hall. 'Anyone home?" She challenged, but was met with only silence.

"All that effort, and nobody to even be impressed by it. Hope you're not too disappointed." Mitsunari moved past her to glance caustiously into the rooms leading off the hall. They, too, were empty.

"You might potentially be the most annoying person who ever lived." Kai snarled, but followed him farther into the manor.

At first they kept their weapons guarded in front of them, turning corners cautiously. But it soon became obvious that whoever had occupied the building was no longer there. If they indeed ever had been.

"I cannot believe this." Mitsunari scowled at the latest of empty rooms they'd come into. "This place is empty."

A set of wooden stairs had caught Kai's attention. The wood had rotted away in some places, but a small section still led to the upstairs segment of the house. "Maybe not." She nodded to the staircase.

Mitsunari gave it a dubious look. "Can that even hold any weight?"

"One way to find out." Moving cautiously at first, Kai moved up the first couple of steps. The stairs groaned, but didn't buckle. "Apparently."

Mitsunari began to climb the stairs cautiously as well, as Kai reached the final section. Suddenly an ominous cracking sound filled the air, and the Hojo warrioress felt the ground beneath her start to shift. "Kai - watch out!"

Before she could react, Mitsunari slammed into her from behind - his leap carrying them both safely to the top floor as the stairs crumbled to the ground with a resounding crash. The breath was knocked out of Kai from the impact to the floor and it took her a moment to realize that Mitsunari was lying on top of her, still catching his breath as well. His body felt suprisingly firm and pleasantly warm against her own. His weight a gentle pressure against her rather than a crushing burden. She felt her face flush as warmth began to spread through her as the embrace seemed to continue a few moments longer than neccessary.

Mitsunari was finding himself terribly distracted by both the soft skin of Kai's shoulder which his face was pressed into, and the voluptuous body he suddenly found beneath his own. Reminding himself that this was the last place, and Kai the last woman, he should be having such thoughts in or about, he forced his reluctant body to part from hers. Her chest was still heaving, and her face looked about as flushed as he felt. Neither was aiding him in getting his thoughts in the right direction. He forced words from his throat, and was suprised that they sounded so much calmer than he felt. "Were you injured?"

"No." Kai answered the question simply as Mitsunari got to his feet. Her mind seemed determined to bring to her attention suddenly that he was an extremely handsome man. 'He's also one of the most annoying men you've ever met.' She reminded herself, and purposefully ignored the hand he'd offered her - getting to her feet on her own.

Mitsunari gave what sounded like a slightly annoyed huff at being rejected, but made no vocal comment. He glanced over the edge of the second floor at the remains of the staircase far below. Most of the staircase had been completely demolished, and what did remain was too little and too far to do them any good. It appeared that they were stuck on the second floor of the manor. "Didn't we bring rope?"

"Of course we did." Kai replied, her mouth curving into a self deprecating smile. "It's in our saddlebags."

Mitsunari gave an annoyed sigh. "That doesn't do us any good. I do think it's safe to assume, however, that the manor is empty."

Kai gave an insulted snort. "You just had to say that, didn't you?" She paused as she noticed that the light inside the house seemed to be growing dimmer. Between the ride to the manor and the subsequent search of the lower floors, they must have lost track of time. Night was falling. "Do we have torches? Candles?"

"Of course we do. In the saddlebags." Mitsunari's tone was annoyed. "Stuck on the second floor of an empty house. This is truly humiliating."

"Yah, well, I won't tell if you won't." Kai offered, turning to study the hallway they were in. "And unless you feel like jumping, we should look to see if there's something useful up here."

"There should be candles at the very least." Mitsunari said slowly.

"Great. We'll still be stuck, but have plenty of light. Tell me, are you scared of the dark, Mitsunari?"

Mitsunari glowered at her. "It'll be hard to find anything useful if it gets too dark to see."

"Yah, so, stop squawking, and start searching." Kai countered. Before he could retort, she whirled away, hips swaying as she headed down the hallway.

Mitsunari turned determinedly the other direction, and told himself that he had definitely not been checking out Kai's ass. But he did have to admit it was rather nice looking...

* * *

The manor had swiftly gone from a faded yellow light, to a painted red, to a dim grey. Soon it would turn pitch black. Kai was frustrated to realize she was almost out of time and so far her search had turned up nothing but empty rooms. Had the house been so scavenged that there was nothing useful left behind? The thought of having to actually wait for a rescue was both embarrassing and frustrating.

"Any luck?" Mitsunari's voice startled her a little, and she turned to fix him with a glare.

"Don't you think I'd have called you if I had? What about you?"

"Nothing so far. It's too dangerous to flounder around in the dark. The floor's been sound so far, but that doesn't mean it's all that way."

"So you're saying we should spend the night up here?"

"It's the most logical course of action."

"Alright, fine." Kai walked over to a wall and sat down, bending her knees and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Even in the dimness of the light, Mitsunari could make out the paleness of her skin. Her position caused her skirt to ride higher, revealing even more of her thighs than normal. He swallowed as he pulled his eyes away from the enticing view. "Well, sit down already. Or would you like your own room? There's plenty to pick from, just try not to fall through some rotting floorboard on the way there." Her tone was grumpy.

Her harsh tone sparked a surge of irritation that pushed aside the stirrings of desire he'd been feeling while watching her. He purposefully stomped over to take a position next to her on the floor, leaning against the wall. "Fine. Goodnight."

"I'm not tired yet."

"What exactly do you expect me to do about that?"

"I don't know. You could try talking. Have a civil conversation, if that's even possible with you."

"I happen to be more than capable of pleasant conversation. it just takes the right company."

"Oh, I see. And I'm the wrong company."

"...I didn't mean it like that." Mitsunari said after a pause.

A bit startled by the quieter tone, Kai glanced over. Mitsunari was staring determinedly into the gloom ahead of him. His expression wasn't as pinched as normal, and once again she found herself contemplating the fact that he was rather attractive. "So?"

"So?" He glanced at her briefly.

"Make some conversation already." He was silent again, and she rolled her eyes and turned away. But the light was fading more, and there was really nothing much to see but darkness.

"I don't know what to talk about."

The confession made her pause, and suddenly she began to laugh. She could feel him stiffen beside her, taking insult to her reaction. Feeling bad, she tried to explain, even though a few amused snorts still snuck out during her words. "I'm sorry. It's just...we're stuck on the second floor of an empty house. we're going to be stuck all night. And we can't even think of anything to talk about. It seems...funny to me."

"That is rather pathetic, now that you mention it." His tone almost seemed amused, and Kai glanced at him again. He seemed to be rather determined not to look at her, however. Still staring into the darkness. He seemed a rather stoic figure, sitting there. Even though he was less of a fighter than others in their company, he'd always been the strictest. The least approachable. As if sensing her gaze, he glanced over. Realizing she'd been staring, Kai turned her own gaze back to the empty room in front of them.

The temperature was dropping, and she shivered slightly as a chill invaded the room. She leaned forward to wrap her arms around her knees, trying to keep her body heat from escaping. Suddenly something warm was placed across her back, and she she glanced over - startled. Mitsunari had removed his coat and had place it around her shoulders. He avoided her eyes when she looked at him, hastily retaking his position.

The coat was still warm from his own body, and there was a slightly spicy scent that was his own. Her body began to react to the combination, an internal warmth spreading through her. Embarrassed by her reaction she hastily pulled the coat on, only to pause. "Your coat only has one sleeve."

"well, excuse me, milady. Shall I go stumble around and fall through the floor to find a blanket for you?" He sniped back.

"Let me guess, the blankets are in the saddlebags." She tormented, lips curving into a smile.

"That I don't think we packed." Mitsunari quipped. Kai laughed, glancing over at him again. This time he found himself meeting her gaze, a smile twisting his lips almost against his will.

She was an attractive picture even in the darkness. Her brown hair wild around her, the infamous red flowered decoration in it darkened to ink in the gloom. Pale skin, even her lips were pale. Not painted a vulgar red the way so many woman in Hideyoshi's court did. The night itself seemed to pause to him, time not moving forward at all. Simply waiting for them to choose the next moment.

He leaned forward, and wasn't at all surprised when she met him halfway - lips devouring eachother hungrily. Their hands met as well, fingers entangling in a way that was strangely gentle in comparison to the passionate kiss. Then he pulled her to him, and she flung her arms around his shoulders, pressing her body against his.

He felt heat flush through him at the feeling of having her in his arms, her breasts pressing against him, her mouth still locked with his own. His arms curled around her waist he moved them slowly backward onto the floor. Breaking the kiss reluctantly, he gazed down at her - hesitating for a moment. "It's not..." He trailed off, trying to think of a delicate way to phrase the question, especially as it was not in his nature to flower his speech.

Kai saved him the trouble, shaking her head. "No...there was a warrior amongst the Hojo several years ago." She shrugged.

"Somebody special?"

"I thought so at the time. I was young." Again she shrugged, but something in her voice sounded less non chalant, and a little more bitter.

"We're all young once." He murmured.

Kai drew him down slowly, pressing their foreheads together. "Tell me about her."

She didn't have to explain further. He knew what she meant. "She was a part of the Azai. I'd joined the Hashiba army, so when the forces clashed..."

"Did she survive?"

His mouth twisted in irony. "She and her husband were doing fine last I heard."

"Of course. You weren't an Azai anymore." Kai whispered, understanding dawning.

"We're all young once." Mitsunari repeated.

Kai let her eyes sweep his face, before sliding her hand down his back. Slightly surprised by the toned muscles she felt below her palm even through the clothing. "Her loss." She found herself smirking.

Mitsunari met it with one of his own. "His too."

They were kissing again then, hands sliding over clothed limbs. Feeling out curves and planes, growing familiar with eachother's feel and taste. With a groan, Mitsunari rolled - bringing her on top. Kai's legs clutched on either side of his body, and together their hands started undoing the complicated ties on both their clothing.

His armor came off first, and Kai flung it away. It landed with a crash somewhere in the darkness. "Hopefully that didn't fall through the floor." She teased, one hand sliding inside his robe to stroke his skin. Soft skin over toned muscle. He was certainly in better shape than she expected. She could feel her heart speed up at the thought.

Her own upper armor came away, and he tossed it after his own. A second crash, softer than the first though, sounded in the room. And he leaned up to press his mouth to her still covered chest. Kai shivered as his hot breath flowed over the top of her dress, sending small thrills of pleasure through her. Then in a swift motion both dress and undershirt were pulled down, exposing her breasts to the chill air. Her nipples hardened at the sudden feeling, and Mitsunari latched onto one with his mouth. His tongue lapped at her, and his free hand reached up to take her other breast in his hand, squeezing slightly.

She squirmed, aware of rubbing her body against his hardening arousal through the clothing still in the way. "Mitsunari..." She moaned. His thumb flicked over her nipple and she gasped, body jerking at the sensation. He sucked at the breast his mouth had taken captive, his free hand gliding over the smooth skin of her back.

Struggling against the pleasant sensations, she forced her hands back to their original task. Mapping out the firm planes of his chest first, then sliding lower, skewing the robe he wore as they reached his stomach. She traced teasing circles with her finger nails, getting ever lower.  
Mitsunari released her breast, taking in a shuddering breath. She untied the final tie, letting it fall away; the robe falling leaned down, lips moving slowly over his collarbone first, then lower. He leaned back, breath quickening. "Kai..."

His hands yanked her dress away, throwing it after their armor, though it only fluttered to the ground nearby. Visible even in the darkness. It cought Kai's attention briefly, and she suddenly found them rolling again, Mitsunari pinning her beneath him. His hands slid down her thighs, pulling them apart to settle his body between them. Both their breaths were heavy now, breaking the silence around them over and over. He slid his body over her still covered groin, and she gave a cry, back arching. He repeated the action, harder this time, and felt her legs move restlessly on either side of him.

His lips moved to her still uncovered breasts, taking one in his mouth again as he continued to grind himself against her through the cloth in the way. Her hands clenched in his hair as he added to the stimulation she felt, tongue teasing the nipple at his mercy. "Mitsunari..." She groaned, legs entwining with his.

Changing his position, he pulled off the last of her lower clothing, fingers sliding inside - moving in and out.. He released her breast, lips sliding upward, trailing up her neck to her jaw. She cried out in protest when his hand stopped it's motion. A finger traced her entrance again, teasing, then drew away. Her body was coiled with need, and she groaned in protest. His fingers returned to trace her entrance, sliding inward moving inside of her. Her hips began to move against him, only for the hand to draw out again.

"Damn it, Mitsunari." She cursed.

His lips moved to her ear, trailing over the curve of it. "May I?"

"I'll be taking over, if you don't prove you're a man soon." She threatened, voice heavy with desire.

"There's an invitation no man could resist." He returned. Turning her head, she tangled her fingers in his hair - dragging him into a deep kiss.

Switching his position again, he pierced her body with his own. She gasped into the kiss and for a moment he couldn't move - shuddering with the feeling of her enveloping his body with her own. He broke the kiss to press his face into the soft skin of her shoulder, feeling her arms and legs tangle around him as he began to move. She matched his pace as it grew faster, more frenzied. Desire overtaking every sensation. Until a shrill scream tore from her throat, head thrown back in ecstasy - body clamping around him. His shout followed hers, shattering the night as he, too, found release.

* * *

The hazy light of morning slowly filled the room. They lay entangled, using their clothing as covering, warmed more by eachother than the light material. He reached out to adjust the flower in her hair with a light hand, but her eyes slowly opened all the same. "Mmm...looks like it's morning." She murmured.

"There you go again, stating the obvious." A smile twisted his lips again.

"Just making sure you noticed. You seemed slightly distracted." She replied with a teasing grin, rising and pulling her outfit back in order.

Reluctantly he did the same, glancing around for their chest armor. What they'd thought was another section of walls in the night, was in fact screens. One was knocked over and he guess it was the cause of the crash the evening before. Following it, he froze.

"Do you have..." Kai followed him, but trailed off. For a moment she was silent, and then... "Oh, you have got to be kidding me! Of all the...!" She covered her face with her hand. "We are such idiots."

Beyond the screens was a second staircase, leading downward to the first floor. Their armor lay scattered on the stairs...

* * *

So the challenge this time was unusual couples. Something different from the norm. So, with my _Hana Bi _fic for inspiration, I ended up doing a Mitsunari/Kai piece. And finding it remarkably easy...

**_Erhime_**


End file.
